


Без названия

by djovisse



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djovisse/pseuds/djovisse
Summary: Просто грейденс-порно. Because I can. (И потому что мне просто хотелось чего-то милого и рейтингово, а все, что было, я уже перечитала несколько раз.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо анонам из дежурки

Персиваль целует его вдоль позвоночника, не переставая гладить – бока, ребра, грудь, и Криденс изо всех сил старается сдержать дрожь в вытянутых руках, на которые он опирается, и пытается не упасть лицом в подушку. Персиваль двигается очень медленно, гладит осторожно, часто останавливается – просто дышит на чувствительную кожу, просто прижимается щекой или губами, но Криденсу этого достаточно, и более чем – член стоит так, что почти больно, при каждом движении задевая головкой напряженный живот. Ему хочется обхватить его рукой, но он этого не делает – тогда все кончится слишком быстро, и вот это – как раз не то, чего хочет Криденс.

Персиваль, наконец, спускается почти до ягодиц – целует ямочку над ними, обводит языком – Криденс вздрагивает и сильнее сжимает пальцы – проводит кончиками пальцев по бедрам. Над коленями его руки замирают, и он снова двигается наверх – на этот раз быстрее. Целует Криденса в затылок, прижимается грудью к его спине, и по-прежнему осторожно тянет его за бедра. Вздрагивая и закрывая глаза, Криденс разводит ноги, получает влажный поцелуй в шею. Он чувствует, как прижимается к левой ягодице член Персиваля – горячий и твердый, и ему хочется податься назад, ощутить, как он скользит между, задевая головкой чувствительное отверстие, но Персиваль уже снова отстраняется, снова целует спину.

Ему, должно быть, нравится спина Криденса, потому что каждый раз, когда дело доходит до постели – до секса – Персиваль уделяет ей почти неприлично много времени. Даже когда они просто лежат, засыпая – или наоборот, просыпаясь – он не перестает трогать, гладить, просто любоваться. Криденс поначалу не понимает, что такого в его спине, потом решается спросить. Персивалю нравится, что Криденс выше, что плечи у него шире, и от этого Криденс отчего-то краснеет сильнее, чем от самых пошлых слов, и чувствует, как наливается кровью член.

В постели Персиваль не слишком разговорчив, но иногда он шепчет Криденсу на ухо о том, как ему нравится Криденс, какой Криденс красивый; называет его хорошим мальчиком и рассказывает, что будет делать – и что ему нужно сделать, и порой Криденс кончает почти от одних этих слов, пачкая их животы и сжимая колени на чужих боках. Ему бы хотелось, чтобы Персиваль говорил чаще, но тогда, думает он, возможно это не будет таким возбуждающим, как сейчас.

Криденс разводит ноги еще шире, сгибает руки, упираясь лбом в скрещенные запястья – между ягодиц проходится горячий влажный язык, и хочется стонать. Криденс не сдерживается.

Персиваль лижет, придерживая ягодицы ладонями, раскрывая; иногда отстраняется, поглаживает большим пальцем судорожно сжимающийся проход, снова прижимается губами. Обводит языком по кругу, поначалу – только снаружи, потом – проникая внутрь самым кончиком, и Криденс тихо вскрикивает, подаваясь назад. Персиваль проталкивает внутрь большой палец, тянет в сторону – Криденс судорожно втягивает воздух – и снова лижет, только теперь уже внутри, раскрывая его языком и пальцем, поглаживая левой рукой ягодицу и бедро, и этого неожиданно становится слишком много. Криденс глухо стонет, кусая собственное запястье, чувствуя, как напрягаются бедра, поджимаются яйца и в голове становится восхитительно пусто; в ушах звенит.

Он все еще мелко вздрагивает, когда Персиваль осторожно переворачивает его набок, прижимаясь сзади и обнимая за талию; у Персиваля все еще стоит, и Криденс тянется дрожащей рукой назад. Перехватывая его за запястье, Персиваль прижимает его руку к кровати, целует кончик уха, потирается членом о бедро, тяжело и часто дышит в шею.

Криденс знает, что очень скоро у него снова встанет – молодость, говорит Персиваль, улыбаясь, и они продолжат, потому что Персивалю, в отличие от него самого, требуется больше времени, чтобы кончить.

Криденс поворачивается, чтобы поцеловать Персиваля – в губы, это совсем не неприятно, только вкус немного странный; Персиваль стонет ему в губы и тянет на себя. Прижимаясь полувозбужденным членом к его животу, Криденс обнимает руками чужие плечи, устраивается между раздвинутых ног и улыбается, закрывая глаза.


End file.
